The present invention generally relates to pilot burners and, more specifically, to pilot burners for automatic ignition of oxy-fuel burners.
For automatic ignition of an oxy-fuel burner it is necessary to have a pilot burner and control equipment which ensures that the pilot burner is operating before the main burner begins to operate. The pilot burner typically operates on a gaseous fuel such as propane and oxygen as oxidant rather than air. The use of oxygen offers the advantages of safe operation, high capacity, and small dimensions.
While prior art pilot burners have generally performed their function, they are relatively complicated and are relatively expensive to produce. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved pilot burner which is relatively simple in construction, is relatively inexpensive to produce, and has improved reliability and ease of service.